Tête-à-tête
by LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: Sherlock Holmes y Will Graham se encuentran por primera vez. (Hanlock one-shot)


**Tête-à-tête**

El hombre de cabello rizado y ojos claros caminó por el pasillo con decisión, acomodándose de paso el saco negro y pensando en el sujeto con quien debía encontrarse; Will Graham, un norteamericano que trabajaba para el FBI pero que no pertenecía al FBI, algo así como un agente especial con la habilidad de entrar la mente de los criminales y recrear sus _modus operandi._

Al otro extremo del pasillo otro hombre de cabello rizado y ojos claros caminaba, ajustándose los anteojos y pensando también el sujeto a quien vería: Sherlock Holmes, un británico que colaboraba con Scotland Yard sin ser de Scotland Yard, se llamaba a sí mismo un detective consultor y era capaz de realizar complejos razonamientos deductivos.

Fuera del edificio, periodistas forcejeaban con agentes de seguridad. Que los dos investigadores más famosos estuvieran en un mismo lugar era información de primera plana para la prensa mundial; _The Sun, Tattle Crime…_ todos querían obtener la exclusiva, sin embargo a ningún medio se le permitió entrar. Tanto Sherlock como Will pidieron reunirse completamente a solas.

El caso que los llevaba a conocerse envolvía una serie de misteriosos asesinatos a través de Inglaterra y Estados Unidos sin más conexión que el tiempo, -una persona era asesinada en Londres al mismo tiempo que alguien en Baltimore –FBI y Scotland Yard decidieron unir sus fuerzas y con ello el destino de los dos hombres.

Ambos entraron a la oficina al mismo tiempo por puertas paralelas y se miraron por unos momentos. Sherlock de inmediato fijó la vista en los ojos de Will, tratando de captar su mirada. Will en cambio dirigió sus ojos al cuello de la camisa púrpura de Sherlock, evitando ser captado.

Un tercero sin duda alguna habría querido saber en qué pensaban los dos hombres.

-Me presentaría, pero soy mundialmente famoso. Debe haber visto mi foto en los periódicos. –habló Sherlock, sentándose en la mesa.

-Difícilmente se puede olvidar un sombrero tan ridículo, –contestó Will también sentándose –obviemos las presentaciones, ya sabe quién soy.

-Will Graham, soltero, sin hijos, seis perros, pesca los fines de semana y cada dos días usa una espantosa loción _aftershave_ barata. Adicto a las aspirinas y muy posiblemente también a las pesadillas.

-No haga deducciones sobre mí, no le gustará lo que deduzca.

-Concuerdo. Esperaba encontrarme con un agente especial del FBI, no un psicópata disociativo en potencia.

-Los psicópatas suelen ser arrogantes y megalomaníacos así que tampoco esperé conversar con uno.

-Soy sociópata de alto funcionamiento, haga su investigación

-Ya la hice y me sorprende que un detective consultor del alto funcionamiento no sepa que la Tierra gira alrededor del Sol.

-En mi disco duro sólo almaceno información útil, cosas como el sistema solar o el nombre del Primer Ministro son irrelevantes. La gente suele llenar sus cabezas con todo tipo de basura;la empatía, por ejemplo, es un tipo singular de basura.

-La falta de ella es otro rasgo psicopático. Los tres amigos que dice tener no son sus amigos, son sus títeres.

-Y ninguno de ellos con tendencias caníbales afortunadamente, aunque tengo la impresión de que la carne humana debe ser deliciosa, juzgando por el número de veces que compartió mesa con el Dr. Lecter.

Will frunció el ceño y no contestó, en lugar de ello clavó su mirada en la mesa que los separaba; Sherlock entretanto cruzó las piernas y empezó a teclear la superficie con los dedos, en clara señal de impaciencia. Estuvieron largo rato así, sin decirse una palabra.

-Cazar criminales no es algo que me divierta, -habló por fin Will -sus _diseños_ no son en absoluto deliciosos, de la misma manera mi opinión sobre usted no es nada deliciosa.

-Oh, si va a insultarme al menos hágalo mirándome a los ojos. Es más efectivo.

-Los ojos distraen, uno ve mucho pero nunca lo suficiente. Se conoce a un individuo comprendiendo sus acciones, no observándolo. Allí radica el fracaso de la "ciencia de la deducción".

-Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido… -musitó Sherlock bostezando de repente -Sin duda el típico profesor de academia, tremendamente aburrido y de teorías ordinarias, será un fastidio trabajar con usted.

-Puede irse si le molesto tanto.

-¿Dejar el caso a los ineptos de Lestrade y Crawford? ¡Pfft! Estos asesinatos necesitan ser resueltos por el mejor en el campo, o sea yo.

-Moriarty tuvo razón en llamarlo Sir Presuntuoso, le encanta autoglorificarse, ¿no? Los títulos, los casos resueltos, la reputación internacional… nada de eso le importará al asesino o a sus víctimas.

-Mejor parecer presuntuoso que inestable, estoy seguro. Confiar en un sujeto que se mete en cabezas de psicópatas no es lo que yo llamaría "inteligente".

-Tampoco lo es confiar en un drogadicto que guarda cabezas en el refrigerador.

-Dicen que dos adictos pueden volverse muy amigos, ruego porque Dios exista y prohíba una amistad entre nosotros.

-Descuide, usted no es tan interesante como parece. Mantengamos la relación enteramente profesional.

Los dos se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron hasta la puerta principal, listos para dar declaraciones. Sherlock escuchó el bullicio antes de abrirla:

-Óigalos, se agolpan en la puerta como moscas alrededor de un cadáver, en espera de una historia por retorcer.

-La prensa está llena de ambiciosos sedientos de primicias, aborrezco lidiar con ellos -contestó Will.

-Ya tenemos algo en común.

* * *

**Referencias:**

**-Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Arthur Conan Doyle y Thomas Harris, situados en las series de la BBC y NBC respectivamente.**

**-La conversación entre Will Graham y Sherlock Holmes tiene un enfoque confrontativo porque, analizando la personalidad de cada uno, hubiera sido imposible hacerlo de otra manera. De conocerse realmente, a Will le irritarían las constantes deducciones e indiferencia por el prójimo de Sherlock; Sherlock despreciaría la empatía y sensibilidad de Will. ¿Amigos desde el primer momento? No lo creo. Ambos chocarían, y mucho.**

**-No lo voy a negar, fue un crossover realmente difícil de escribir (a pesar de lo pequeño) debido la necesidad de crear diálogos que no irrespetaran el canon en ambos universos. Tan solo espero que no haya quedado muy OOC.**

**-El título del fic es una expresión francesa para denotar una conversación privada entre dos personas, un "cara a cara".**


End file.
